Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun
by The-Queen-of-Hearts29
Summary: Rose is shocked when she hears that Scorpius is dating her best friend. Especially since she has a secret she kept that made her believe something different. Rose feels like her life is coming apart at the seams, as the drama begins to unfold.
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! Yeah I know, I am back with another story after I have just barely started my last one. I have been working on this story for a while now, and I was going to wait until after _That I Am Up to No Good_ was finished to post it, but I just couldn't resist. I just liked this story too much to let it be cooped up on my computer all by itself. Anyways, I hope you like it as much as I do.  
><strong>

**Dedication: To someone special, who has inspired me to write this story.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it probably doesn't belong to me. (It would be really cool if it did, though.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

"I didn't think you would come," he said.

I thought about what I was supposed to say next. Usually I didn't what the other person thought of what I said. It usually didn't matter. They would never find the hidden meaning in it, but Scorpius would. He found hidden meanings in everything.

Scorpius was very perceptive. He was good at reading people, and he used that to his advantage. He could make people melt right in the palm of his hand with little to no effort. Even though I always was pretty good at keep my emotions hidden from others, I was like an open book when it came to him. He knew just how to push my buttons. How to drive me up a wall, or to get a favor out of me. I knew that, too. It scared me that he had that power over me—over everyone—but at least I knew it. I told myself it a thousand times, but somehow I still ended up coming. I ended up falling for it just like all the others, and he always knew I would. I was no exception.

I could point out the fact that we both knew that that wasn't true, but I wanted him to see that I had let my guard down.

I could say, "Of course I came!" but I didn't want to sound too eager.

I could ask him that if he didn't think I was going to come, why he invited me in the first place, but again it sounded too defensive.

I settled on just saying, "I didn't think I would either." It sounded both defensive enough to get away with, and it still showed him that I was nervous.

I felt awkward being here, but a little triumphant also. I found butterflies appear in my stomach, when he smiled at me.

"Are you going to sit down?" he asked, gesturing to a spot next to him. "The view is amazing."

I nodded once and quickly took the spot he referred to. He was right about the view. You could see ever star perfectly from here. I gasped at the sight. We sat there for a moment, not saying anything, just taking it all in.

"Beautiful," he said. I turned toward him to reply, thinking he was looking at the stars, but he wasn't. He was looking at me. I felt the blush creep up into my features.

"Thanks," I said, awkwardly.

Then he leaned in and kissed me. At first panic spread throughout my entire body, and all I wanted to push him away, but then I told myself to relax. I let go of whatever anxiety was holding me back, and I just let myself snog him. It was the best kiss of my life. It was also my first.


	2. Heartbreaker

**Chapter 1: Heartbreaker**

"Rose! I heard my mother yell from the other room.

I groaned, turned over, and tried to fall back asleep.

"Rose!" she called a second time. "If you don't get up now, you are going to miss the train! Think about how that will turn out."

I contemplated just going back to sleep, but then the thought of miss the train made me shutter. An entire year away from Hogwarts would be absolutely awful. I could just imagine my parent's trying to teach me all my lessons. I shuttered again.

I quickly pulled the covers back, knowing that if I tried to do it slowly, then it wouldn't work as well. It was like ripping a band-aid off. The light streaming through my window was blinding. I quickly jumped up and closed the curtains. Much better.

I started rummaging around, looking for something appropriate to wear for the train ride. I settled on a pair of jeans, and my favorite t-shirt. I fixed my flowing, red hair and added a touch of make-up.

"Come on, Legacy," I told my cat as I grabbed the top of its carrying bag. "It's time to start the new school year!"

I was just exiting my room when my mother yelled from downstairs, "Rose we are leaving!"

I quickly made my way into our living room where the rest of my family was waiting. My mother looked perfect, as usual. There wasn't a hair out of place. I think I get my perfectionist attitude from her, one of the many things I inherited from her. The only thing in me that resembled my father was the bright, red hair. That was a classic Weasley trait, though. I think everybody would be more worried if I wasn't born with it. That would probably mean my mother had an affair or something. Hugo, on the other hand, looked exactly like my father. Both of them had the "I don't really care how people think I look" thing going on for the both of them. It suited them. Today Hugo, who was starting his fourth year, looked like he just rolled out of bed. My father was wearing a plain black shirt and some slacks.

They were all waiting patiently as I walked in. My stomach grumbled almost instantly upon entering, but I tried to ignore it. I was late enough already. I didn't have time to eat. I would just have to wait for the trolley on the train.

"How are we getting to the station this time?" I asked. Every year, I feel like we get there differently. Sometimes we apparate. Sometimes we fly. Other times we floo to the nearest location, then walked the rest of the way.

"By car," my father, said nonchalantly.

Both Hugo and I stared at him as if he were wearing a frog for a hat. He didn't notice. My mother was the one who replied. "It's perfectly normal to go by car."

Hugo and I glanced at each other quickly before saying at the same time, "Exactly!"

Our parents look confused.

"Yeah," Hugo then said. "We don't even own a car? Did it just appear out of thin air? Does it do anything interesting, like fly?"

My father looked slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden. "No, it's actually a perfectly normal car," my mother replied. "Your father borrowed it from the ministry for today."

"Since when do we do anything normal? Since when does our entire family do anything normal?" I then explained.

Both our parents started to laugh. "It was just the easiest way of getting you all there in one piece," my father replied in between his chuckles.

Hugo and I shrugged before following our parents to the car. My father was making his way to the driver's seat when my mother said, "Maybe I should drive. Remember what happened last time? We don't want to erase all those memories again, do we?"

My father again looked slightly uncomfortable, before tossing the keys towards my mother. She smirked.

It was times like these that I sometimes wished that our parents told us more about their past adventures. I know for sure that the definitely had amazing ones. I mean, you don't get put on a chocolate frog card for just doing anything. For some reason, though, they don't seem to like to tell us all that much. I don't understand why and whenever I asked, my mother just tells us that we aren't ready and a lot of dark magic was involved.

I was fine with that most of the time, but sometimes I was just so curious that it almost made me mad that they wouldn't tell us. I mean, they were our age when they experienced their adventures. Why shouldn't they tell us? All I really knew was that they played a huge part in helping Uncle Harry defeat Voldemort in the Second Wizarding War. Nobody will tell us much more than that.

As I watched the trees fly past us from the backseat of the car, my thoughts drifted to Scorpius like they always seem to do. The last time I saw him was that night before the summer holidays began. I thought things were finally going to change between the two of us, but as far as I could tell things pretty much stayed the same. I thought that he might ask me to be his girlfriend, but he never did. Actually I barely heard any word from him at all this summer. He rarely sent letters, and when he did, they seemed to be short and formal sounding. I came to the conclusion that he was probably going to wait until he sees me before talking about that night.

Though we have been going to the same school for four and a half years now, and we have had multiple classes together, I hadn't started to really hang out with Scorpius until about a year ago during the summer between fourth and fifth years.

My two best friends were had been friends with him since the moment they met him on the train. I, on the other hand, took what my father told me to heart and didn't really want to be friends with him. Of course, it was inevitable that I would have hang out with him. We ran in the same groups. Not only was he good friends with my two best friends, Charlie Corner and Addison Hayes (nicknamed Addie), but his best friend was no other than my favorite cousin, Albus Potter. But the two of us would never really acknowledge each other's presence when all of us hung out together.

The summer between fourth and fifth year, Scorpius ended up staying with the Potters. I was sent there too for about two weeks, when the Golden Trio—both my parents and Uncle Harry—had to go for some event about them. It was all of us under Aunt Ginny's supervision. At the time I had nobody else to hang out with besides Albus, and by default Scorpius. That was about when we truly became friends. For some reason something just clicked between the two of us, and I was fine with that. I didn't want to be anything more than that with Scorpius at that time. Plus he had a girlfriend, but the more time I ended up spending with him, the more I realized I liked him way more than I should.

Towards the middle of fifth year, his girlfriend broke up with him. At this point we could almost consider each other best friends, we spent so much time together. That was partially the reason why she broke up with him.

I thought that things would go back to usual (just minus Scorpius with a girlfriend), but I found that he started to flirt with me, and I was flirting back. It was only in private though; he would act completely normal in public. Almost to the point where I thought I was imagining what was happening between the two of us. Then he asked me if I would meet him at midnight on top of the astronomy tower, and I found myself—good, little, never-breaks-the-rules Rose—sneaking out way after curfew, because I knew what was going to happen between the two of us that night, even before I left the dorm room. Scorpius had been hinting at it for a while now.

That night we ended up snogging for hours.

I didn't tell either Charlie or Addie about that night. First of all, I knew Scorpius hated it when the girls he snogged with kissed and told. Secondly, I didn't want to jinx anything by telling someone. Though I knew Addie would never tell anybody, Charlie wasn't the quietest person. She knew everything about everyone and was a horrible gossip. No matter how hard Addie and I tried, we couldn't get her to stop. I knew something as juicy as this would be around the entire school and back to me before I even woke up the next morning if I told her.

Before I knew it, I found myself at King's Cross Station. It looked much as I remembered. There were people bustling everywhere, trying to find where they are supposed to be and getting on and off trains. My father helped Hugo and I unload our belongings unto carts. Then the four of us started to walk towards the entrance onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

I had an unusual extra bounce to step, and Hugo pointed this out.

"I'm just excited for the new year to start. I can't wait until we start classes," I lied. Hugo fell for it and rolled his eyes.

Soon enough all four of us were on the platform. It was almost busier here than it was in the entire station. There were parents bustling around, making sure their children had all their belongings together. There were kids trying to find the best compartments on the train. There were all sorts of animals crawling everywhere. I found myself checking to make sure Legacy was still in her bag and hadn't escaped while I wasn't looking.

"Rose!" I heard a voice exclaim. I turned around to see Addie's smiling face running towards me. She was wearing an emerald green shirt, which brought out the green in her eyes well, and some shorts. She looked tanner than I remembered, and her hair was slightly blonder. This was probably due to the fact that she spent the entire summer lying on the beach in Spain. When she was younger, her mother went slightly psychotic and just randomly decided that she didn't want to be married anymore. She left London and moved to Spain. She tried to convince Addie to go with her, but she opted to stay in London with her father instead. She was required to spend every summer with her mother, no matter how much she complained about how much she would just rather stay here.

"Hey! How was your summer?"

"Oh, it was fabulous," she said, sarcastically. "The life-giver wouldn't shut up about how amazing Spain is, and how amazing her new boyfriend is, and how I should live with them year-round because of how amazing it all is. I think I was literally going to puke, if not from how many times she could say amazing in one sentence, then from the way she acted around her boyfriend, who I would like to say was basically a toddler."

"That does sound like fun!" I replied, before laughing.

"You haven't seen Charlie?" she then asked.

"Nope, but I only just got here. Maybe she is already on the train," I then suggested, while shaking my head. I also wondered to myself where Scorpius was, but I didn't voice my question out loud. I knew I would be seeing him soon enough, though I could barely contain my excitement.

Al then called from the entrance of the train, "Come on guys! Scorpius and Charlie are already on the train!"

I then said, "I guess that confirms my statement. We should probably join and get a compartment unless we want to completely miss the train."

She nodded in agreement.

I said one last goodbye to both my parents before running onto the train.

"Hey Al!" Addie exclaimed when we caught up to him.

They got into a conversation about their summers, Addie ranting again about her mother, while Al talked about getting to go to a bunch of parties.

"Where are Scorpius and Charlie?" I asked, not being able to hold back excitement anymore. I added Charlie's name more so it wasn't too obvious.

"They are in the third compartment to the right," he said, never taking his gaze away from Addie. I started to walk towards the compartment her pointed out. Just as I was opening it I heard Al shout, "You probably don't want to-"

But I never really heard the rest of the statement, because I slid the entire door open to find the most shocking thing ever. Charlie was basically in Scorpius' lap, and they were sucking each others' faces off. I stood frozen in the doorway.

They pulled away from each other when they realized someone was in the room with them. Charlie stood up off of Scorpius' lap and tried to make herself look a bit more presentable, when blush crept into her cheeks. Scorpius, on the other hand, looked completely unfazed.

"I… uh…" I couldn't even form a full sentence, as I felt my heart slowly fall apart. I didn't realize until now that I had completely fallen for him.

"Hey, Rose," Charlie said, awkwardly. "As you can probably tell by now, you missed quite a bit over the summer."

I looked at Scorpius then at Charlie and then back a Scorpius before saying, "Yeah, I guess I did miss a little bit."

I felt anger course through me. I wanted to slap him.

Maybe this wasn't what it seems. I needed to make sure everything was absolutely clear about this situation. "So," I started, "you guys are dating now?" My voice was slightly higher than it usually is, because I was trying to hold back my tears.

"Yeah, we are," Scorpius then said, as his eyes bored into me. I broke away from his gaze. We both knew what I was thinking about, though I was sure neither of us would mention it anytime soon. Not with this new twist.

"How did this happen?" I then ask. I thought I saw Scorpius lose a bit of his composure for a second out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked at him properly he seemed no different.

"Well, last year when he broke up with Erica, we started talking more often than usual. We flirted for a while and he kind of just grew on me. So when he asked me out on a date this summer, I said yes. We have been official ever since," Charlie then said. I felt my heart completely shatter at this news. That was about as long as he was flirting with me.

I was his rebound girl.

I thought he actually liked me, when I was just another girl to him.

He was my first kiss, and I was nothing more than another one to add to his list.

I wasn't sure if Charlie could tell how high the tension in the room actually was.

This was about when Al and Addie stormed into the room.

"What's going on?" Addie asked, instantly noticing something was up.

"Charlie was just telling Rose about how she and I are dating now," Scorpius said, finally taking his gaze off of me.

Addie squealed and jumped around to compartment. I believe Charlie thought this was a better reaction than mine, because she joined in with her. Not wanting my disappointment to be obvious, I jumped and squealed with them.

Al rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Girls."

I felt Scorpius' eyes on me, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of looking back. I wasn't going to let him know that this hurt me more than anybody could ever think it did. I was going to hide that fact from him.

"I think I should get going to the prefects' compartment. It looks like the train is about to leave, and they usually like it when we get there early," I said, thankful for the excuse to leave the party.

Unfortunately I heard Scorpius say as I left the compartment, "Yeah, I think I should probably go with you."

I didn't wait for him as I walked down the long hallway, but he had longer legs than I did, so he quickly caught up.

"How was your summer?" he asked me. That was it. He didn't give me any explanation as to why he led me on nor did he mention if he even had feelings for me at all. He just inquired about my summer.

"It was fine," I replied, tartly. I wasn't in the mood to play his games.

"What did you do?"

"Ate, slept, read a couple of books. The usual."

I usually consider myself a chameleon. I adapt to fit my surroundings. In other words, I change so that I can get along easily with my friends. For example, if they want me to be girly and braid their hair, I could do that. If they wanted me to be brainy and smart, I could do that too. I was never one to chase drama. In fact, I was always the girl who tried to stay away from it the most. I didn't get into fights all that often, but when I did all hell would break lose. I was seething at this moment.

I also wasn't the girl who usually had crushes. I was the one who acted the same around all her guy friends. If one showed any interest in me, and he was a good guy, then chances are I would like them back too. But most of these mini-relationships would never go much further than that. I never had a serious boyfriend, and I really thought that Scorpius would be my first. Just like he gave me my first kiss. Of course, knowing my luck, things went totally different than planned.

"Sounds nice," he said.

"It was," I replied. "I assume you had a good summer too."

"Yeah," he merely said.

This is about when we finally made it to the prefects' compartment. Again I was thankful for a reason to get away from Scorpius. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep up with the charade.

I walked across the room and sat down next to my fellow sixth year, Gryffindor prefect, Nathan Thomas.

I always thought it was easier to talk to guys than it was to talk to girls. That was the reason I never really had many girlfriends besides Charlie and Addie. I instantly took a liking to most males though, and Nathan was no exception. He was one of the funniest people I have ever met, but he was also very smart. Overall, he was just easy to be around. You didn't have to talk much, and he usually brightened my day knowing exactly what to say at the right moment.

"Hello, Red!" he said, using the nickname he gave me back during our third year. I only ever let him use it.

"Hey, Nathan!"

We struck up a conversation about Quidditch standings, before the Heads walked into the room. They told us to quiet down as they told us the usual beginning of the year announcements.

After the Head Girl talked for about fifteen minutes, they released us to patrol the halls. The Head Boy then added before we all left, "The patrol schedules are on the counter. You can pick one up on your way out. Your partners for today should be the same partner you have for the rest of the year. Please don't ask us to change them, because they took us a very long time to arrange. When Quidditch starts back up again, we will rearrange it to fit the practice schedules."

I walked out with Nathan, and we both picked up a schedule on our way out. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "Looks like you and I are partners, Red."

I was relieved. I almost thought that some cruel force would find some way to make Scorpius and me be put together, but I was with Nathan! Patrolling would be easy with him. He really takes being a prefect seriously, and so I wouldn't have to patronize him all night like I would with Scorpius. Plus things would definitely not be awkward.

I merely replied by giving him a smile and saying, "We have the first shift today. We should probably get going then."


	3. Hold the Line

**Hey Guys! Sorry It took so long for this chapter, but it is up now! Also, its long! Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Hold the Line<strong>

My friends and I were hungrily waiting for the Sorting to finish. For some reason I felt like this years' was longer than usual. There were a lot of first years this year from all sorts of countries. More and more wizarding families moved to England after my parents and uncle one the Second Wizarding War. They claimed that it was "safer" for wizards here than anywhere else. I believe they just wanted to see if they could catch a glimpse of the Golden Trio.

Going to school was really hard at first. The Sorting was a big deal for Al and me. I still remember how everybody, including myself, gasped when Al was sorted into Slytherin. Though Al worried about it, nobody actually expected him to be put into Slytherin. The entire room was quiet for a moment. I then remember Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher and the Head of Gryffindor, stand up and start clapping. Soon enough, the entire room was cheering, the Slytherins loudest of all.

"Blasted first years," I heard Al mumbled under his breath. "Why can't they be sorted after the feast?"

"Be nice, Al," I replied. "Remember how hard our first year was?"

After our Sorting, everyone stared a lot during our first year. And if they didn't stare, they tried to be our friends. For a while there we couldn't tell who really wanted to be our friends, and who just wanted to be famous and popular. They stared at Al the most. They were sill all amazed that the Chosen One's son was a Slytherin, and what amazed them more was that his best friend was a Malfoy.

Scorpius and Al become friends almost instantly. They sat together that night at the feast. I, not wanting to go against my father's wishes of not being friends with the Malfoy kid, didn't sit with them. I was sitting all by myself, feeling really lonely, when Charlie walked up to me and asked if she could sit with me. She was the only other girl Gryffindor first year. That's how we became friends.

Addie was sitting with Scorpius and Albus. Her mother was sisters with Scorpius' mother, making them cousins. They basically grew up together, especially after her mother left her father and her. Her father didn't really know how to raise a child on his own, so her aunt helped them whenever she could. Addie and Charlie had already met each other on the train earlier on that day, and Albus was my cousin, so it just seemed inevitable that the five of us would be inseparable.

"Yeah, it's hard to be a first year. It's a little bit easier when you can find someone in your house to eat with," Addie replied, breaking me out of my reverie.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall decided that we needed to fix how separated Hogwarts was due to the houses. Nobody wanted to take them away, though. They were a tradition upheld since the school was created, so Professor McGonagall came up with a compromise. We would keep the houses, but houses would be allowed to mingle more between each other. Sitting with your house wasn't required anymore at mealtimes, and anybody from any house could enter another's common room if they were invited by someone in that house.

The plan has worked pretty well. Most long-lasting rivalries—such as the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry during my parents' time at Hogwarts—have been basically made obsolete. It is not unusual to see best friends coming from two completely different houses. It was actually more common, but first years still stuck to those in their houses. At least at first they did.

"That's another reason why they should be sorted after the feast. They take too much of my food away from me," he then said.

Addie and I both proceed to hit him at the same time. Then all three of us had to strain to keep from laughing.

Finally the sorting was over. McGonagall gave a short, pre-feast speech before waving her hand and causing all the food to appear. I swear I saw Al drool a little after his first glance at the table.

It was great. Addie and I started to hysterically laugh. "Al," Addie said, "you are such a pig. You know that right?"

"That doesn't change the fact that you are totally in love with me," He replied, completely unfazed by her insult, while reaching for the turkey.

Addie just rolled her eyes, and I started to laugh some more. This was actually quite common. Albus has had this ridiculous, never-ending crush on Addie since first year, and she never returned his feelings. He hasn't given up, yet though. He always tells her that she will eventually date him, and she always tells him that he is crazy. And I really mean always. Like this exchange happens so often that I would be worried if it didn't happen at least once a week.

When were younger, Addie didn't know how to deal with Albus' declarations, but she was used to them now. Even more than that really. Sometimes she will even play back, but we all know that she never means it.

"Oh, Albus! I thought you wouldn't find out my undying love for you. How could you tell?" Addie replied, batting her eyelids. He voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. Albus wasn't paying attention though. His focus was totally on the food. Nothing could distract him now.

"Al, the day you finally get Addie to date you will be the same day that Legacy poops candy bars," I replied.

I was surprise he looked up in reply to this comment. "Well, then you better get the wrappers ready, because this is the year. I think I am close to a breakthrough. This is definitely the year that Addie will finally start to date me," he said very seriously. Then he went back to devouring his turkey, as if he hadn't said anything at all.

Addie just rolled her eyes again.

This is about when Scorpius and Charlie came running in. They had to deal with some super, secret "business" before coming and eating like the rest of the normal people. They were probably just snogging in some deserted hallway. They could barely keep their hands off each other in the compartment after both Scorpius and I did our shifts. He had at least one of his arms around her waist the entire trip here.

Sometimes I was jealous of my two best friends. I had always been the hopeless romantic of the three of us. I was always the one who imagined having the perfect first kiss and falling in love and everything. They were always the ones who had boys flocking all over them. Both of them have kissed multiple guys, and my first and only kiss, which at the time I thought was amazing and perfect, turned out to be awful. That's another reason why it hurt so much that Scorpius is now dating Charlie. I really liked him, and I thought he really liked me too.

I couldn't keep from staring at them at some points on the train. Thankfully they were too engulfed with themselves that they never noticed. I kept on zoning out, thinking about how stupid I was. Twice Addie had to ask if I was okay, and I kept on telling her that I didn't sleep enough last night because I was so excited for today. It wasn't a total lie, but it still wasn't the reason why.

I just held onto the fact that Professor McGonagall was frowning as they ran in. They were probably going to get in so much trouble later. Especially since Scorpius was a prefect. Nobody else really noticed besides us, though, because of all the food.

"So where were you guys?" Addie sing-songed.

Charlie grinned, and Scorpius glanced at Albus, who was smirking. "Oh, you know," Charlie said finally, still grinning. "We were just looking around. Getting to know the place. The usual."

"Oh, I think you were getting to know about a little bit more than hallways," Al then said.

Scorpius retaliated by throwing a bread roll at him.

I had to pinch myself to keep me from gagging.

Or crying.

I really wasn't sure which one of the two it was.

This was definitely not going to work. I didn't like drama. I tried my best to stay out of it. I was the person who would happily help someone else with their problems, but didn't want any problems of my own to deal with. I wouldn't be able to take the stress of this everyday for the rest of the school year.

So I wasn't.

I was going to make a plan.

I was going to be civil towards Scorpius, because even though he was a stupid git, I still liked spending time with him. He always made me laugh, and made me feel good about myself. And there wasn't a law against being friends with your best friends' boyfriends. Besides, Charlie didn't do anything wrong. I never told her about my crush, so it's not like she knew that dating Scorpius would be bad.

Maybe if I had told her, things would be different at this moment, but I couldn't dwell on that fact. Right now, I wasn't going to stir up trouble just because something didn't go my way. That just wasn't my style, and I think Scorpius knew that I would come to this decision. I think that is why he didn't mention that night, yet. Because he knew I wouldn't mention it either. Because he knew he would get away with it.

So I goodheartedly said to him, "It's not nice to throw bread rolls at people, Scorpius. You could poke somebody's eye out."

"I'm pretty sure that wouldn't happen," He said, slightly icily.

I was surprised by this reaction, and I felt the blush creep into my cheeks. I had to turn away to make sure nobody would notice it.

I tried again to joke around with him like I used to, but I received similar results. He seemed like he was actually trying to ignore me like he used to. I tried to not let it bother me, but that was useless. It did bother me. We were best friends. Whys should that suddenly change just because he was dating Charlie? I wasn't going to force him to talk to me, though. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I still cared.

So I acted as if nothing had changed for the next few weeks, which I guess nothing had. I went to my classes and did exceptionally well. I read as many books as I could get my hands on. I hung out with Al, Addie, Charlie, and even Scorpius. Everything was exactly the same. Except for the fact that my best friend was dating my other best friend. And that he was ignoring me a bit. Okay, he was ignoring me a lot. We weren't talking at all. It seemed like everything just went back to before we were friends, except I was hurt, and he just didn't care.

I remembered one time we were joking around and I told him that he didn't have any feelings. He replied by telling me that he was a robot. He didn't feel anything and nothing affected him. At the time I thought he was joking, but now I started to see some truth in the statement. It was as if I was absolutely nothing to him.

It was weird at first, not talking to Scorpius. I used to tell him everything, but now it was awkward just being around him. Especially when he was with Charlie. Couples were hard enough to be around, but they were just terrible. He was so good to her, and all I keep on thinking is that that could have been me.

Since Scorpius and Charlie were always off doing something, I always found myself hanging out with Al and Addie. One night in the middle of November, while Al had Quidditch practice and Scorpius and Charlie were off snogging or something, Addie and I decided that we were going to have a girls' night. She told me that she really needed to talk to me about something.

Neither of us had ever been very into being the classic "girl." That was always more of Charlie's thing. She was the one who would insist on buying new dresses for every formal event we had, getting ready before-hand, doing our hair and makeup, and staying up late talking about everything that happened afterwards. Addie and I were happy to let her do it too, but tonight was going to be different.

We met around six-ish in the Room of Requirement. I learned about the place from Uncle George. He didn't want all of Hogwart's secrets to go to waste, so he likes to plant a couple of them in our generation every once in a while.

I remember asking my mother about the place one time when I was at home for Christmas break during my fourth year. I asked how Uncle George knew about it. Her expression turned dark for a moment, before she smiled and said, "Too many things happened in that room. Both good and bad."

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping that she would tell me more than just another one of her cryptic messages.

I thought I was old enough to hear her stories at the time, but apparently I wasn't because she merely said, "You don't need to worry about it right now. I'll tell you all about it someday."

"Why can't I know today? What is so wrong with that place? What is so wrong about your adventures?" I then half asked, half begged her. I wanted more than anything for her to tell me more. Unconsciously my hand twitched towards my pocket at that point. It is where I held my Chocolate Frog Cards of my parents. I read the back of both of them so many times that I knew there small descriptions my heart. I still kept them with me wherever I went, though.

She didn't say anything for a moment, and I knew she was thinking about something big. Finally she broke and said, "The last time I was in that room, I kissed your father for the first time," she paused and bit her lip. She then added, "And a boy died."

After that I searched through every book I could to find out more about my parents, but none of them seemed to have the entire story. They would have small blurbs of information. Sometimes they would just tell me stuff that everybody knew, like they helped defeat one of the darkest wizards of all time, or that they were friends with my uncle since first year and helped through all of his adventures. I wanted the details, the actual story, but it didn't seem like any book knew it. Maybe nobody knew the entire story except for the Golden Trio themselves.

Shivers ran up my spine as I walked in the room with Addie, thinking about the boy who died. I never did find out who he was, but I didn't really want to know. If I knew who he was, then it would just make it ten times worse. I also never told my friends about what my mother said that day, though maybe Al already knows. Mostly I didn't want to creep anybody out, there was another reason though. It was the only real time either of them had ever really told me anything. I didn't really want to share it with anybody else. It just wouldn't be as special if I did.

There was a mattress, a pile of blankets, and a bunch of pillows in the middle of the room. We both got the heads of our houses to approve letting us stay here for the night. There were also two tall, steaming cups of hot chocolate. We snuggled into the blankets and drank our hot chocolate a little too quickly, burning our tongues.

After the both of us were comfortable I said, "So something has been bothering you lately, hasn't it?"

Addie has been acting slightly weird since about mid-October. There were times when she was just zoning out, and it would take forever for Al and me to get her attention. Other times she would be so focused that she would over-analyze anything that we said. She is usually so carefree that it was totally out of the ordinary.

At first she didn't say anything and just looked down into her empty cup. Then, she looked up and asked, "At this moment, who at Hogwarts would you be most willing to date?"

I was startled by her question, but my thoughts immediately went to Scorpius. I blushed, but Addie didn't seem to notice. Thankfully, she didn't wait for me to answer her question. She just continued on. "Because, do you remember when Al asked why I wouldn't date him in the library the other day."

I nodded, thinking back to that day. I wasn't really paying much attention to either of them because I had to practice a new charm we were going to learn that week and write a paper at least one roll of parchment long on Polyjuice Potion, but I remembered, vaguely, the conversation she was referring to.

"Remember how I told him that it was because he just wasn't the kind of guy I would date?"

I nodded again.

"Well when he asked me what was the kind of guy I was looking for, I told him I want someone that was funny, cute, and chivalrous. Somebody who I was very close with and who knew how to argue with me. He had to be exciting and fun. Someone who could make me laugh and cry, and I could be okay with both. Someone who I could count on no matter what."

I thought about all of her other five-minute relationship. None of those guys fit the bill at all.

"He then said, 'Well, then stop looking because I am totally all those things and more.' I told him to stop being so arrogant, at first, but after thinking about it, I noticed something," she continued.

"What?" I asked.

"I was describing Albus."

I thought about it, and she was right. Al was funny. He could always make us laugh, and he was cute. He always held doors open for others and was just the kind of guy who would catch girls if they tripped or fell. All of us were very close, and he did know how to fight with her, even though he mostly tries to flirt with her. He's made her laugh many times, and though, as far as I know, he has never made her cry, for some reason I knew he wouldn't do it to hurt her.

And she could count on him. I knew that for a fact. Between the five of us, some of us were closer than others. Like how I was really close with Scorpius, Addie was really close with Al. Things have changed this year, though. Charlie and Scorpius are inseparable these days, and I have become really close with Addie. The only thing that has stayed the same was definitely Addie and Al.

"So what does this mean?" I then asked.

"At first I thought it meant nothing. So what if I was describing Al, you know? There are plenty of other guys out there who could probably fit my standards. So, I started really paying attention to all the guys here. Like, I have been trying to find someone who fits my specifications perfectly, but I couldn't. Soon enough, I started comparing them to Al. What's worse is that none of them even came close to him, and now, I don't know. I have been thinking a lot about it, and then I realized that Al really was the perfect guy for me. Maybe's that's the reason why my relationships never went well before? Now I think I am forming a crush on him," she then said with a panicked expression.

"Addie, why are you stressing out about this? Even though I've never pictured the two of you together, Al has liked you since before he even laid his eyes on you and you are a really great girl. You could actually be a really cute couple," I told her. Every word of it was true. I was happy that she found someone that she liked. It was better than where I was, liking someone who was taken.

"But, it's Al. Albus Potter. He is one of my best friends. I never thought I would ever like him."

"Love works in strange ways. Sometimes we just fall for the least likely people," I told her. _I should know,_ I then added in my head.

She looked back down at her cup and said, "But I never wanted a boyfriend. Not a long-term one at least. I never wanted to fall in love with someone, grow up together, get married, and have children. You know about my parents' marriage. What if I turn out having the same sort of marriage? What if I hurt him?"

This was also true. Addie really was never looking for a boyfriend. She was always the kind of girl who would just snog with random guys at parties, never in for a long-term relationship, and Al was my cousin. I had to look out for him too. If anybody would hurt him, it would be her. Especially since he has liked her for so long.

"Addie, it's Albus we're talking about here. He won't get hurt, and neither will you. And it's not like you are signing some contract stating that you will be together forever. You will be dating. It can be ended easily at any time."

She frowned at me and merely said, "Okay, you are probably right."

I could tell that she wasn't completely convinced, but I wasn't going to push it. She was a smart girl and could make her own decisions.

There was a silence in the room for a moment before Addie perked up again and said, "So, are there any guys on your radar?"

I was going to tell her no, but then I thought of Scorpius. The blush crept into my face again.

"You are blushing! You totally do like someone!"

I tried lying to her, but she saw right through it in under a second. "No you don't," she said. "I told you all my woes about Al. I am now going to hear about your knew guy if I have to strangle you to get it out of you."

"That's pleasant," I replied, sarcastically.

"You know me," she sing-songed. "The Queen of Pleasant."

I chewed on my lip and debated on telling her a lie. I knew she would never tell anybody, but still. It was embarrassing, and I didn't really wanted to tell anybody, but I knew I would. I needed to get it off my chest. The whole, entire situation with him was eating me alive.

So I told her the story about Scorpius and I. I told her everything from start to finish. I told her about how he broke my heart.


End file.
